


Down in a Hole

by Shuufleur



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Trope Bingo Round 10, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: When reality finally set in, James’ shoulders slumped, his head fell forward, his fingers now gripping tightly Tony’s still warm body, and cried.





	Down in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the squares Death fic and Trust & Vows of my [Trope Bingo card](https://shuufleur93.dreamwidth.org/12724.html).
> 
> This is not a nice and fluffy fic. 
> 
> But, hey, look a Tony-dies fic just before Infinity War. Nice isn't?

James was the one who found him.

Tony had gotten a call, left in the middle of a conversation, promised he’d be back quickly to finish this because _Rhodey, you’re not going to win, stop gloating._

He called the suit, and walked to the hangar. James had laughed at his back, taunting him, daring him to actually follow his words. In the suit, his best friend flipped him the bird and walked away.

It was nothing. Vision wasn’t necessary. Spider-Man could stay home and actually do his homework (oh, Tony got an earful about _that_ secret). James wasn’t in enough good shape to fly the suit again. But it was ok. He could handle this.

“I’m Iron Man.”

And he was. He was also human under that suit. Terribly mortal.

Iron Man stopped whatever was happening (a robbery? an assault? a witch? an alien? James couldn’t remember - this wasn’t what haunted him from that day), called James to tell him to wait for him, he was going to buy some donuts, he was hungry.

He bought his donuts, and didn’t come back.

When James thought Tony went longer than he should have, he asked FRIDAY to localize the suit.

It was still next to the donuts shop. Worry churning in his gut, James threw caution to the win and decided to join him. FRIDAY would do most of the flying anyway. Less than a minute later, he saw the Iron Man armor in sentient mode. FRIDAY landed, and James asked her to walk him to the suit. He wanted to see something.

He stopped before reaching the red and gold machine. He stopped because there, lying in a puddle of blood was his best friend. His heart stuttered, his breath stopped. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was a nightmare, and James was going to wake up.

_Wake up dammit!_

No matter how many times he blinked, how many times he pinched himself until he drew blood, the horrific vision didn’t waver, didn’t disappear. It was real. A lump in his throat, James let the suit take him to Tony. He was lying on his back, arms spread as if he had wanted to cushion his fall, a surprised expression on his face. A gauntlet was half-formed on his right hand, and James sucked a breath.

He wanted donuts and got a bullet to head.

Reasonably, he knew. He knew that a bullet to the head was mortal. But he also knew that some people got lucky, some people survived, and if there was anyone who could do that, it would be Tony Stark.

But as he knelt next to his best friend, his chest didn’t rise. The seconds passed and it didn’t rise. James let a shuddering breath and with trembling fingers felt Tony’s wrist. Nothing. He pressed his lips together, and soldiered on. He went for Tony’s neck, his fingers soaking up the blood, and pressed on. No heartbeat.

James closed his eyes, feeling the tears coming up.

“Come on you bastard. Don’t be asshole and come back. You always come back.” he said, trying to sound angry, because it would always make Tony react.

James bit his lip.

“Please.” he begged, and the silence answered.

When reality finally set in, James’ shoulders slumped, his head fell forward, his fingers now gripping tightly Tony’s still warm body, and cried.

*

He called the police. He called Pepper and Happy.

*

The funeral took place three days later. Pepper was clutching his hand like her life depended on it. She wanted to be the CEO of Stark Industries, but she was just Tony’s fiancée today. Pale, she tried to keep it together but it became harder as the ceremony moved forward.

If James hadn’t already had his heart broken in million pieces, this would have done it.

The service was a mix of formal and brash - Tony’s eternal love for Hard Rock resonated everywhere. The coffin was painted red and gold, where an Iron Man helmet was placed. James listened, talked and cried.

A few hours later, the service was over. People had left. The media had left. Pepper had left. Tony was down in the hole, ready to be buried forever.

James stayed alone in front of the tombstone, mentally cursing Tony.

_Stupid, stupid._

_Why didn’t you call me?_

_I’ would have helped you._

_Why?_

James closed his eyes and hung his head, clenching his jaw. He couldn’t stop the tears anymore. When he opened his eyes again, Steve Rogers was there. At first, he thought he was an illusion. A way for his mind to let his anger out on someone. Rogers walked to him, to the tombstone and read the inscription. They stayed silent. James didn’t want to talk to Rogers, who had the nerves to come back now.

_Too late. It was too late you dumbass._

“On the news, they said it was a-” Rogers started, stuttering on his words, “an assassination.”

Eyes dark, emotionless, the ex-Avenger looked at James blankly, seeking what? Confirmation? Comfort? James wasn’t sure he could provide that. Right now, he couldn’t even see the end of the day, couldn’t even think of what he had to do the next morning.

“Is that true?” Rogers continued.

James burst out laughing. This was ridiculous. He felt so raw. His best friend was dead and Rogers tried to make him believe he cared.

“I think that a bullet to the brain is proof enough,” he answered finally, voice hoarse from crying, like sandpaper scratching his throat every time he spoke a word.

Rogers either didn’t like his answer or his tone because he made a fist and diverted his eyes. He looked almost sad. It made James smile, bitter.

“Don’t tell me you actually cared about Tony.” he said, his voice rising, his anger finally taking control. “Don’t tell me his death matter to you after you beat him up and left him to die in a bunker in fucking Siberia!”

“I didn’t have any choice, he was going to kill Bucky,” Rogers replied calmly, confident. “And you knew where he was. He was alright.”

“How do you know? Because you were on the run. You didn’t see him-”

James couldn’t continue. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to Rogers but he was too exhausted to do it. Certainly not today of all days.

“You know what,” he said a beat later. “I don’t care. Leave, Rogers, this is a day of mourning for people who cared about Tony. I don’t know why you’re here.”

Rogers physically flinched, and James felt a sick pleasure in seeing that. He was going to leave it alone. And then he remembered Pepper, her face streaked with tears, Happy who was too quiet, Peter - Spider-Man, he amended, who was more upset than James would’ve thought. Banner didn’t come because he had been scared of the Other Guy.

“Rhodes-”

“Tony trusted you,” James interrupted. “I don’t know what happened in Siberia, he never told me.” He paused, looked at the tombstone, a wave of calm passing over him. “Whatever you did, you lost his trust. Not about the world, because he still hoped you would actually do the right thing, but about him. He was probably never going to forgive you.”

Rogers frowned, looking hurt. James couldn’t even muster the will to be satisfied. Rogers didn’t mean anything to him, not like Tony did.

“You know, I think I understand you better,” the Air Force soldier mused, “I would do anything to bring my best friend back.”

“Rhodes…”

James snorted, and looked up to Rogers.

“But you got your best friend back and mine is dead. That’s the reality, as crazy as it is.”

James turned to the tombstone to stop himself from looking at Rogers’ face any longer. He just wanted the other man to leave, so that he could mourn like he wanted to.

But of course, Rogers had to get the last word in.

“I didn’t have a choice.” he said, and James didn’t know how to react. Anger, he thought, was the right answer. But he couldn’t. He was too tired, and he knew that Rogers would get in a fight just for the sake of it. He decided to let it go and just ignore it.

“Tony-” Rogers started.

“Don’t!” James stopped him, facing him. “Don’t even try to put the blame on Tony today of _all_ days. Both sides of the arguments made mistakes, yes, but you made your own bed.”

“I couldn’t let them arrest Bucky, he was innocent!”

“You didn’t know that at the time. The only thing you proved by this stunt was that you couldn’t be trusted and that the Accords were actually a good idea.”

“You don’t understand, I couldn’t let the government-”

“See!” the Air force soldier shouted, talking over Rogers. “This is what I’m talking about. You didn’t care. All this time, you didn’t care whether you hurt people. You thought you were in your right to ask the public, the foreign countries, to trust an american-based militia team. If the US army did what the Avengers did without SHIELD sanction, it would have been seen as diplomatic faux-pas at best, and an act of war at worst! Don’t tell me this is because of HYDRA infiltrating SHIELD. You just hate authority because _you_ think you know best. The army didn’t boot out because they needed you. If you’d been a random soldier, you bet your ass they would have fired you after the shit you pulled.”

Short of breath after his rant, James closed his mouth and waited for Rogers’ answer.

“You’re right, after what happened at SHIELD, I couldn’t trust any authorities. What’s to say they aren’t more corrupted?”

“So you can judge them, but they can’t judge you.”

Rogers’ expression changed then. James barked a laugh.

“That’s what I thought, you think you’re above the law because, why? You didn’t become the Red Skull so now you’re the reference for goodness and morality. I don’t think so. Look, all I’m saying: you should’ve trusted Tony. Or Romanov, at least. This wasn’t a mission, this was politics and diplomacy. This was about compromise and getting the public to trust the Avengers again.”

When Rogers stayed stubbornly silent, James sighed and shook his head. He looked back at the tombstone, and thought about Pepper and Happy, the very few people who probably knew Tony the best.

“You know what Rogers, I don’t want to talk anymore. Go back to where you came from. I’ll see enough of your mug in the following weeks.

“What do you mean?” the man asked, frowning.

“It means you won’t go to prison if or when you come back to the USA. Concerning the Avengers, there will be a trial period before we accept any new member. That is, of course,” he added, “if you sign the Accords.”

Steve was opening his mouth but James cut him off.

“If you don’t want to, it’s your right but you won’t be in the Avengers team, and the Avengers won’t be responsible for your acts. You have a choice.”

“That’s not really a choice.” Rogers muttered. Rhodey glared at him.

Rogers sighed.

“For what it’s worth, thanks,” he said, “for the team.”

“Don’t thank me. Thank your old friend. Tony worked relentlessly on your freedom. You would have known that if you had talked to him.”

James looked at the other man and felt smug at the guilty expression.

“Tony had his secrets, and that infuriated me. He thought he had to shoulder it alone, as if it was his penance for years of obliviousness. It was frustrating, but he always did it to protect the people he loved, even if it wasn’t justified.”

His throat closed.

“I’m gonna miss my best friend. That’s…”

James trailed off but didn’t finish his thoughts. It wasn’t fair but Rogers had nothing to do with the murder.

“Good luck Rogers. I wish you all the best, even after all this time.”

James gave one last look to the coffin and walked away, his braces doing all the work. Had he been able to walk without it, he wasn’t sure his legs would’ve carried him to the car.

Breathing deeply, James opened the door and stepped inside the car.

With a weary sigh, he asked the chauffeur to go home. As the car started to move forward, he looked around to see if Rogers was still there. He found him crouched in front Tony’s coffin, a hand resting on the on the varnished wood, head lowered to his chest. James felt a sharp twist in his heart and felt tears prickling behind his eyes.

The car left the cemetery, the final dot to Tony’s Stark’s life.


End file.
